the_realm_of_the_solunar_eclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew the Mage's Profile Page
This page is about all of my profile information involving the realms connected, (for a list of the realms connected see the list of the page Rulesets of this wiki and connected realm) My Biographical Information Name: Matthew the Mage Celtic Mythology and Magic Gods I work with: Cernunnos Dagda Goddesses I work with: Cerridwen Morrigan Charmed Powers I have used Aerokinesis: The elemental ability to create, control, and manipulate the air and wind. Agility: The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile. Atmokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate all various aspects of the weather at will. Augmentation: The ability to enhance one's and other's abilities. Banishing: The ability to cast someone out and forbid them from returning. Calling: The ability to call or summon inanimate objects into one's hand at will. Cloaking: The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected. Cryokinesis: The ability to manipulate ice and/or cold. Cursing: The ability to enchant an object or person, and produce highly negative effects. Deflection: The ability to deflect active powers of others. Deviation: The ability to return attacks back to where they came. Divination: The practice of predicting the future. Empathy: The ability to feel others' feelings and channel them, as well as to copy other's powers. Enchantment: The ability to bestow magical powers on an object or other person. Enhanced Intuition: The ability to anticipate or sense danger before it occurs. Most often this ability is developed from psychic powers such as Premonition. Force Field: The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force. Geokinesis: The ability to control earth and earth-based materials. Glamouring: The ability to change appearance to look like another person by creating an illusion around the user. Healing: The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person is evil or had already died. Holograms: The ability to create holographic images. Illusion Casting: Inspire Creativity Knowledge Absorption Life Draining Luck Granting Mediumship Molecular Deceleration Nature Enhancement Photokinesis Potion Making Power Extraction Power Manipulation Power Negation Power of Three Projection Projective Invisibility Rage Projection Reality Warping Scrying Sensing Sleep Induction Spell Casting Suggestion Summoning Super Strength Technopathy Thermokinesis Thought Projection Zoolingualism Powers I have seen used and used myself Aerokinesis Agility Atmokinesis Banishing Calling Cloaking Cryokinesis Cursing Deflection Deviation Divination Empathy Enchantment Enhanced Intuition Force Field Geokinesis Glamouring Healing Holograms Illusion Casting Inspire Creativity Knowledge Absorption Life Draining Luck Granting Molecular Deceleration Nature Enhancement Photokinesis Potion Making Power Manipulation Power Negation Power of Three Projection Projective Invisibility Rage Projection Reality Warping Scrying Sensing Sleep Induction Spell Casting Summoning Super Strength Technopathy Thermokinesis Thought Projection Zoolingualism Powers that I have seen but not used myself High Resistance Regeneration Spells I have used Angel of Death Summoning Spell To Call a Lost Witch To Call Upon Our Ancestors Charm of Multiplicity To Discourage a Lover To Disempower a Witch Enchantment Spell To Exchange Power To Find a Person To Get Rid of Someone Invincibility Spell To Invoke the Powers To Grant Good Luck Mermaid Tracking Spell Mirror Trapping Spell To Promote Compromise To Resolve Sibling Rivalry Safety Spell To See the Unseen To Summon the Dead Woogyman Spell Spells I have seen used and used myself To Discourage a Lover To Exchange Power Spells that I have seen but not used myself: Disney Halloweentown Halloweentown 1: Spells I have used Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge: Spells I have used Return to Halloweentown: Spells I have used Halloweentown High: Spells I have used Wizards of Waverly Place Greek Mythology and Magic Goddesses I work with: Artemis Athena Demeter Hecate Iris Persephone Gods I work with: Apollo Dionysus Hermes Pan Poseidon Harry Potter Hogwarts House: Ravenclaw Ilvermorny House: Thunderbird Patronus: Badger Wand: Wood: Alder Core: Dragon heartstring Length: 11 ½" Flexibility: Unyielding Spells I have used Accio Alohomora Arachnifors Arania Exumai Avis Carpe Retractum Cave Inimicum Episkey Expecto Patronum Evanesco Ferula Fianto Duri Finite Finite Incantatum Fumos Homunum Revelio Legilimens Lumos Lumos Duo Manifesto Muffliato Mulceo Nimbus Obliviate Oppugno Protego Protego Duo Protego Horribilius Protego Maxima Ravagle Reparo Repello Inimicum Replio Revelio Salvio Hexia Serpensortia Sublivacious Ventus Vipera Evanesca Minecraft Enchantments Enchantments that I have applied to items Fortune Mending Projectile Protection Protection Thorns Items Beacon Potions Potion effects that I have applied and worked Fire Resistance Healing Invisibility Cleansed Night Vision Regeneration Strength Swiftness Water Breathing Percy Jackson Cabin: Athena Skyrim Shouts that I find useful Clear Skies: Lok Vah Koor Kyne's Peace: Kaan Drem Ov Slow Time: Tiid Klo Ul